


Some Assembly Required

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gender Dysphoria, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: "With Yongguk, you want it to be different. You would even go as far as saying it is different. He’s passed all your tests. Perhaps his only flaw thus far is a lack of time."





	

For you, coming out is never over. It’s never just one quick burst out of the closet, a bit of crying, and eventual acceptance. Instead it’s avoiding public places where you might have to show skin. It’s gauging even your most open-minded friends with talk of relevant celebrities or issues without actually implicating yourself. It’s educating your own doctors on how to properly care for you. The task is draining, to say the least.

Coming out is even more draining with potential partners. Each time you do, you feel the need to divulge the contents of your pants like they’re the world’s shittiest game show consolation prize. A few have treated them as such. You know you’re better off without those people. Still, there are few things more demoralizing than being looked in the face and told you’re unwanted.

With Yongguk, you want it to be different. You would even go as far as saying it is different. He’s passed all your tests. Perhaps his only flaw thus far is a lack of time. However, you attribute that more to the company than the person himself. He could also stand to eat and sleep more, but you’re not his parent. He’s a grown, if overworked, man.

The relationship has reached a sort of comfort where you don’t think you can avoid telling him much longer. Quiet moments have become a little tenser, affection tinged with need, and conversations more often turn toward the suggestive. You’ve already turned him down once, feigning illness. You don’t want to turn him down again.

Tonight he wanted to stay in. The eve of the latest tour is drawing near, and both of you have been counting the hours you have left. You admit you would have preferred to go out, but obliging him got easier with each kiss by your front door. The man makes some persuasive arguments.

The two of you skipped the living room altogether and went straight for your bedroom.  You lie together on your bed, watching episodes of some show on your laptop that sits on the nightstand. On your side, you have Yongguk at your back, one arm around you tracing circles on  your torso with his fingers. The touch is just enough to activate your nerve endings - a little ticklish.

Midway through an episode, you feel his hand inch toward your chest and–in your mind–a more obvious part of your binding. Reflexively you take his hand and lace your fingers loosely together. Your hands drop. If he notices anything about the deflection, he doesn’t mention it. Seconds later, you feel warm kisses pressed against your neck. Your resolve starts to melt with them, and you swallow a small whimper.

“Gukkie…” you start, sounding more exasperated than you wanted to.

“No?” he responds. The disappointment is palpable.

Deeply you sigh and sit up. “We need to talk about something first.” You turn to face him.

Yongguk props up on his elbow, eyes wide and eyebrow raised in confusion. You can’t say you blame him. “What?”

“You know how we talked about that girl in Mercury? Choi Hanbit?”

“Yeah.” He looks at you like you have several heads. 

You conclude that he either hasn’t picked up the hints or you’re about to be dumped. Neither are really ideal. “Well, I’m like her. Only the other way around.” You make some switching motion with your hands to emphasize the point.

It takes a second to click before he simply says, “Oh.” The expression replacing his confusion is unreadable.

The heavy silence crushes you. You’re half tempted to simply get up and toss him out, reject him before he can say anything. Still, he passed the tests. There’s hope - or so you tell yourself.

“Well,” he says after another long moment. His unreadable expression becomes a nervous gummy smile. “Then I hope you’ll be patient with me. I’ve never been with a man like you.”

Being treated with basic human decency should not be so exciting. Your mood instantly lifts nevertheless. You return the smile and speak with an air of mock authority. “There’s some assembly required, but I think you can manage.” You’re sure by morning you’ll be sobbing with relief, but now you have other priorities.

Yongguk shifts onto his back, eyes half lidded as he beckons you closer. His voice somehow, previously beyond your imagining, gets lower. “So come teach me.”


End file.
